Nude
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid was comfortable being naked pretty much all the time. Hiccup is less enamoured... at first. Hiccstrid one shot.


**Prompt for a nudist Astrid and a tortured Hiccup... with the inevitable ending.**

 **Authors Disclaimer - Nudity is not inherently sexual, but this prompt tickled me so I had to write it. Oh, I don't own the characters I guess?**

 **Astrid POV.**

-HTTYD-

"It's natural!"

That was Astrid's excuse the first time she flat out stripped naked. Hiccup hadn't known where to look, adorably awkward when faced with his best friends nudity.

She wasn't lying, it was natural and she was naked whether Hiccup was over or not. Astrid loved feeling free, uninhibited and with her active lifestyle, she was happy her body was functional. Astrid had no issues with it whether it was societally 'perfect' ot not.

That didn't change that Astrid felt increasingly _frustrated_ by Hiccup's strength of will. Oh, he had to put something over his lap almost constantly, and Astrid didn't comment on his uncomfortable squirming. But he never even made a crude comment, and Astrid had stopped catching him looking after a week and a half. That had been nearly a year ago.

 _What_ did a girl have to do to get her best friend to admit they ought to be fucking? Astrid had wanted that lean string bean for way too long, but while she was certain Hiccup wanted her too... he respected their friendship too much. Damn his noble self.

Astrid wasn't going to give up trying though. Everyone had a breaking point.

"Are you ok Hiccup?"

"T-told you, what you do in your own home is your choice."

"I didn't mean with this" she gestured at her nude body, which Hiccup looked at before tearing his eyes away "but nice to know where your head is at."

It wasn't fair to tease him, Astrid knew. His cheeks flushed pink, Hiccup suddenly spluttering and Astrid noticed his subconscious shifting of the cushion protecting his lap that day.

"N-not what I meant! That's just what you always ask about."

"Well you still always seem surprised I have my boobs out."

He blinked rapidly, then looked very determinedly up at her face. _Just_ her face.

"Because nobody else in my life does... that. So I'm surprised by anyone not wearing clothes."

His shaggy hair hung around those determined eyes, hair Astrid ached to bury her hands in as she bit those thin lips and kissed the life out of him.

"If you say so. Wanna watch a movie?"

Hiccup nodded eagerly, clearly anxious to have something to look at that wasn't Astrid's naked body. She put on a DVD, taking care to bend in front of the TV. Hiccup's cheeks were crimson when she turned back around, but he didn't say a word about the blatant show he'd gotten. As she pottered about, Astrid got snacks and drinks from the kitchen. Hiccup's cheeks hadn't calmed when she returned, holding out a drink bottle to him.

He had to look at her to take it, pupils dilating and Astrid was fairly sure his breath hitched. But then he looked away, popping open the drink.

"Thanks."

He didn't even stammer. Astrid sat down next to him, stretching her arms above her head to loosen a little ache in her shoulder and Hiccup had never moved so fast, stumbling upright and awkwardly adjusting his lower body to hide his response to Astrid's exposed breasts.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm. Need the bathroom."

He was gone a blink later, and Astrid had to fight a tingling lust budding in her belly as she pictured him opening his jeans, stroking his cock and biting his lip to stop himself moaning. She couldn't get aroused - with not a stitch on, Hiccup could notice her thighs were slick, that she was wet for _him_ and unless he was prepared to have her there and then, it would just foster awkwardness. He probably _had_ to jerk off even if he genuinely had to pee - guys couldn't pee with a hard on last she checked.

Astrid didn't comment on the fact Hiccup was gone for more than five minutes, though she stole a glance to see his cock was soft, no strain in the fabric. _Challenge accepted._

Hiccup didn't act any different, perhaps a touch less tense as he sat back down and reached for his drink. Astrid wanted to demand he ask her to relieve his tension. Instead, she reached for the jam doughnut on the plate. It wasn't an accidental choice. Though she did really enjoy them in general.

"Oh no!"

Hiccup instinctively turned toward the sound of distress, cheeks burning anew as he saw Astrid scooping the jam filling from the top of her breast, sucking the messy finger into her mouth.

"M'all sticky now. Give me a hand?"

"W-what?"

There it was, his stuttering back as she made him uncomfortable. It was a start.

"I meant go get me a cloth, gods."

Not that Astrid would turn down him using his tongue, sliding the hot wet muscle down her breast to wrap around her nipple...

"Here."

Hiccup was holding out a damp cloth, even a towel he probably hoped Astrid would use to cover her nude body so he could breathe evenly again. No such luck Hiccup.

"Thanks."

The cloth was a little cold, and even after the towel dried her Astrid found that her nipple wouldn't soften. Now she _really_ wanted Hiccup to warm her up, certain his mouth would be molten hot and feel _so_ good on her sensitive breast.

"I better keep those there just in case I make a mess of myself again."

Hiccup could only nod, turning his eyes back to the movie with obvious effort. Astrid wondered how he would react if she told him how bad she wanted _him_ to make a mess of her. Wanted Hiccup to pin her down and taste her skin, to fuck her until she could barely stand and ached to have him come inside her. To paint her skin with his climax, to claim every part of her body so she knew he was his as much as she was hers.

Astrid felt heat churn between her thighs, wetness dampening her skin and she needed to calm down lest Hiccup notice she was wetting the pale blue throw that stopped her bare skin sticking to her sofa. Just because she didn't have an erection didn't mean Astrid wasn't easily able to be noticeably aroused when naked.

Neither of them were watching the movie, Astrid was certain. She reached for her drink with a slightly shaking hand, taking a swallow and jumping when condensation in the form of cold water dripped onto her heated skin.

"Fuck!"

"You ok?"

Astrid reached for the towel, wiping away the drips of liquid.

"Cold. Surprise."

"That's what you get for not wearing clothes."

Hiccup looked far too smug, so Astrid concocted a revenge.

"For that, you're warming me up."

Hiccup suddenly went an interesting shade of pink, stammering.

"W-what do y-you mean by that?"

Astrid let him flounder for a minute, then pressed herself into his side. Hiccup went rigid all over, so still he could have been mistaken for a statue. It took several minutes for him to even begin to relax.

"Wouldn't it be warmer to get dressed?"

"Maybe, but my clothes are whole rooms away and you're right here. Plus I don't want to wear clothes."

"But you _want_ to cuddle up to the boniest fishbone in all the land?"

"What?"

"That's what you called me the first night we met. You were drunk at Heather's party, hugging anyone who stayed still long enough and punching anyone who got too handsy. When you got to me, you declared at the top of your lungs I was 'too bony, like the boniest fishbone ever.'"

Oh gods, had she really done that?

"Are you serious?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Not a bit. I have vague memories of waking up with an awful hangover and a sore hand. Heather assured me I hadn't had sex with anybody... that's it."

Hiccup shrugged as best he could with her pressed against his side, smiling tightly.

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"No. I'm glad you did. So I can say sorry. I'm sorry."

Astrid lifted her head and kissed his cheek. He was her _best friend_ \- despite **that** being her first impression made on him. Hiccup's face flushed again; it was remarkable he had any blood left to fill the erection she could see filled out against his inner thigh.

"It's in the past. In case you didn't notice, I forgave you a long time ago. So long as you don't mind my bony self, you can stay there if it makes you warm."

Gods, he was such a total sweetheart. How was that allowed? Astrid wanted to leap on him - she was already naked, it would save time. She controlled herself - until Hiccup made a move, Astrid was going to try and control herself. Their friendship was valuable.

Hiccup lifted his arm, let Astrid cuddle up to his side properly but gave no indication he was even aware Astrid was naked, let alone that his hand was on her bare shoulder, could slip down to her breast _so_ easily. She let his warmth soak into her bare skin, tingling all over at the intimate moment.

Astrid didn't realise how comfortable she was there until Hiccup was no longer there, instead a pillow under her head and a blanket over her skin. The table was cleaned up and a note rested in place of the mess there.

 _"You fell asleep, so I cleaned up and let myself out. Hope you had a good nap. H x"_

Warmth glowed in her gut at Hiccup's thoughtfulness, stretching from her cozy warm nap to find herself still naked and still sadly untouched by Hiccup beyond her shoulder. Astrid dreamed of waking up with bite marks on her skin, with Hiccup's gangly, gorgeous limbs wound around her and his mouth on her neck.

Fumbling for her phone, Astrid checked the time and called the beautiful idiot.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Thanks for cleaning up."

"No problem. You just woke up?"

"Mmm. When did you leave? You were comfy."

Hiccup's deep chuckle rumbled through the phone, sending heat through Astrid in a rather unfair manner.

"Uh, bout an hour ago. I had to get ready for work."

"You there yet?"

"No, just about to leave. Why?"

Astrid grinned to herself.

"Want to guess what I'm wearing?"

"If I know you... the blanket I put on you because you haven't got up yet."

Astrid pouted - just because he was right didn't meab it was the right answer really.

"You are terrible at this game."

"Well in my defense, it is a very odd game."

Rolling her eyes, she could picture Hiccup flailing slightly. He was too easy to wind up.

"I better get going. I hope you have a good... rest of the day? I think. Astrid."

"You too, have fun at work you big artistic dork."

Hiccup worked for some design company... he had explained the specifics but it often went right over her head. That might have been because Astrid had been too busy wanting to bite his lean throat at the time. She had gotten much better at paying attention to him whilst still wanting to fuck him dumb.

Astrid looked at the phone in her hand, hoping against hope she had either hung up first or said none of that out loud. Hiccup didn't call back demanding an explanation, so she figured she was safe.

Standing up, Astrid caught sight of her naked body in the mirror as she walked into her room. Hiccup obviously wanted it, but he was too noble and respectful. Those were generally attractive and desirable personality traits, but when one wanted to be thrown down and fucked soundly, they were immensely _frustrating_ personality traits.

Still, Astrid knew she was getting to him a little bit. The next time he came over, Astrid invited herself into his body warmth again. Hiccup had his jacket over his lap to disguise the response he had to Astrid naked against him, but when Astrid complained she was cold he lifted his arm and let her wriggle closer. His hand still went no further than her shoulder - worse luck. Hiccup even seemed to be watching the TV instead of her.

When she next looked up at his face, Hiccup was noticeably flushed, sweat beading on his forehead and neck.

"Are you too warm?"

"Uh, a little? It's ok."

Astrid immediately had a cunning plan.

"Take off your t-shirt."

"Uh, no. I'm fine."

"Hiccup-"

"Astrid, I don't mind you doing what you want to be comfortable in your own place, and there's nothing wrong with friends cuddling but I think me stripping off is just-"

"Just what, Hiccup?"

Was he finally about to break? He sighed deeply, not even looking in her direction let alone at her.

"Just nothing. I don't like my body, alright?"

Astrid wanted to declare she liked his body very much, and that she wanted to get to know it very closely. Instead, she went for gentle and friendship - he would bolt like a spooked animal if she pushed too hard now.

"It's just us here Hiccup. I swear, no judgement and you'll feel better."

He placed a hesitant hand on his t-shirt collar, then frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon Hiccup, what's a little skin between friends?"

For a second his eyes touched on her, clearly saying 'that's more than a little skin' but then he was pulling off his t-shirt. Astrid only had the briefest time to look at his lean torso without him noticing. His t-shirt covered his eyes for a precious few seconds, and the effort of taking it off elongated his torso for Astrid's viewing pleasure. He _was_ thin, a shadow of his ribcage visible through the pale, freckled skin. But there were wiry muscles threaded along his frame, and those few seconds uninterrupted viewing had Astrid feeling heat coil low in her belly.

Gods, she was getting wet just _looking_ at him topless. Hiccup was in for the ride of his life when they were finally naked together.

Hiccup was looking at her curiously now, arms crossed over his chest self-consciously.

"What?"

"I was waiting to see if you insisted on stealing my body heat again."

Astrid frowned. For some unknown reason, his words kind of stung.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you alone."

His gorgeous green eyes widened, immediately backtracking.

"Not what I meant Astrid! I just... well, I am really bony and now there's no fabric to protect you and I just upset you so I'm going to-"

He was actually getting up to leave. Astrid moved immediately, planting herself firmly against his side.

"You are going to stay right there mister."

Hiccup stilled, clearly keenly aware Astrid's naked body was pressed against his own bare skin. He was _hot,_ the heat literally pouring off his skin and Astrid found herself wanting to wrap her limbs around him, melt into him. She restrained herself with difficulty, sticking only to his side. The sweat forming between skin-on-skin on them both mingled, but neither brought it up.

He had dislodged his jacket in his mini-panic, so Hiccup's swollen cock tight against his jeans was visible to Astrid's hungry gaze. From the angle she leant into his side, Hiccup couldn't even tell she was watching it twitch and pulse, seeking a receptive body that Hiccup was sadly ignoring the presence of.

Astrid shifted to get comfortable, enjoying the way Hiccup tried to stay perfectly still and not touch anything lower than her collarbone. Her wriggling dislodged his hand, hot fingertips brushing against the side of her breast for one glorious second and Astrid had to suppress a moan as his fingers flexed. Hiccup's body ruled his brain for a heartbeat, then his hand was withdrawing with flushed cheeks and mumbled apologies.

Oh, he _wanted._

Now if only he would _take._

Within a few more visits with Astrid's persistence, Hiccup went shirtless in her home whether Astrid was stealing his body heat or not. Astrid was very happy with that development, and Hiccup _did_ seem to be a little less self conscious. Nakedness benefited everyone.

"Hi-i-iccup?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you make me a hot chocolate?"

"Uh, sure? You'll have to move though."

With Astrid wedged against his side, Hiccup probably had a point. She didn't have to like it though. Astrid regretfully pulled away from his enticing heat, watching Hiccup awkwardly stand up, trying to avoid Astrid's notice of his erection as he went to the kitchen area attached to the living room.

"I don't know how you feed yourself, there's never anything in your kitchen."

This was a frequent pet peeve of Hiccup's - he liked cooking, especially from scratch. Astrid was a woman of convenience food and protein shakes.

"There's plenty in my kitchen, you're just offended that you can't play with any of it."

He could always play with her. Gods, why did he have to be so _Hiccup?_

"You want one of these syrup things?"

"Hmm. You pick one."

Hiccup visibly rolled his eyes from across the room, fiddling with her flavour syrups - they were sugar free, mostly went in her protein shakes but sometimes she used them for a boost in hot chocolate. The smell of slightly artificial caramel and chocolate filled Astrid's senses as Hiccup returned, placing her favourite mug in front of her brimming with frothy-topped hot chocolate - he had tried to teach her how he did it, but it was still elusively a Hiccup skill.

"What did you have?"

Hiccup sipped his, wiping the foam from his lip with his tongue and Astrid almost moaned.

"Peppermint. It's festive."

"It's summer you total muttonhead."

Hiccup shrugged, looking down at himself with a frown.

"Maybe I'm wishing for cold weather so I can go back to wearing clothes. I swear your place is way too hot."

Astrid was never going to admit she had the heat on for a little while before Hiccup came over most days. Just to make sure he wasn't too cold.

"Weeks of enjoying the warm weather has done nothing to bring you to the side of free and natural?"

Hiccup shook his head, poking at his narrow chest with a frown.

"It's different for you."

"Because I'm a girl?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"I... what?"

Hiccup shrugged, though she could see a hint of red on his cheeks.

"I'm your best friend. Doesn't make me blind."

Astrid wanted to push, but he was being so sweet and genuine. It wasn't _fair._

"Well... thanks."

Silence fell as they drank the hot chocolate, the only sounds slurping and occasional huffs as heat hit the back of Astrid's throat when she drank too much at once. Warm liquid spilled over her lip and down onto her chest, and when Hiccup's eyes followed it Astrid had an idea.

"I dare you."

"Excuse me?"

Smirking playfully, Astrid put her mug down.

"Come on, I saw you do body shots on Cami!"

"Cami was my girlfriend. That was different."

"Gods, you've gotten so _dull."_

She was lying, but one thing Hiccup didn't want Astrid seeing him as was **boring** \- not after he'd spent years as the school geek.

"Alright."

Astrid blinked, surprised. Hiccup placed his cup down. She watched as he shifted his knees up onto the sofa, crawling up toward her and Astrid's heart pounded. Hiccup's breath was hot and sweet as he tipped his head, only centimetres from having his mouth on her skin. Astrid felt herself growing wet at the prospect, hoping Hiccup couldn't tell when his hand came to rest only millimetres from her thigh.

At the last second, his thumb swiped over the now-cold liquid, wiping it away and popping his thumb in his mouth.

"All gone."

Heart racing, thighs slick, Astrid watched as he returned to his assigned seat. His pupils were dilated, a flush of arousal across his collarbones and Astrid was fairly sure if she jumped on him now, he wouldn't say no.

She was **very** tempted.

But Astrid wanted _Hiccup_ to break. She'd waited too long to give in now. If Astrid was the one to initiate, Hiccup could bolt. He could leave with apologies for a broken friendship. But if _he_ was the one...

Hiccup wouldn't make a move unless he was certain. She wanted his certainty.

And everything else.

"You planning to take up the whole sofa all day?"

Oh, that was it.

"I can think of one way to save space."

Hiccup's eyes widened as Astrid shifted, glad for once of the black cushion over his lap as it meant Hiccup wouldn't notice _she_ was aroused when she crawled in his lap. He flailed, arms trembling as he tried to figure out where to put his hands.

"Is this really necessary?"

"You're comfortable. And complaining about me taking up space on my _own_ sofa."

If Astrid pressed her breasts against his chest, it was definitely an accident. Hiccup audibly gasped, but his face was surprisingly clear when she looked at him. Their faces were so close, it would be nothing to close the gap, to taste his lips at last.

His fingers brushed her lower back, the side of her hip before his hand settled on the arm of the sofa, his other hand skating across her knee before it came to rest on the sofa cushion next to him.

"Alright."

 _What_ did she have to do?

The position on his lap had many merits, one being that unless he was staring directly up at the ceiling, Hiccup could not avoid looking at her body. Another was the proximity of his hot skin to warm her all over. Then there was his adorable discomfort. They stayed that way for nearly an hour, pretending that the sexual tension between them wasn't dangerously close to exploding.

When Hiccup's leg vibrated, Astrid didn't move an inch. Hiccup had to touch her skin to reach his phone, but he was somehow appearing totally in control as he did so.

"I gotta go."

"Why?"

"No idea. Tuff says it's an emergency. For all I know his chicken is sick or he blew up his house."

Astrid didn't move. If he was leaving, she was making it difficult for him.

"Can't you call him and find out? Didn't he once say it was an emergency and it turned out Ruff had eaten all his ice cream on her period?"

"Huh. Guess I could."

He hit the button on his phone screen, the dial tone loud enough for Astrid to hear as he put it to his ear. Even then, Tuffnut was loud enough to hear across the room.

"Hiccup!"

"Tuff! What's the emergency?"

"It's terrible! Oh Hiccup, I can't cope!"

"Tuff, speak English. Slow. Clear."

"Ruff has a boyfriend!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ruff is twenty three, are you telling me that's her first boyfriend?"

Astrid shook her head - she knew full well Ruff had experience of men.

"I. I uh. I don't know! Quit pressuring me!"

"Tuff, she's a woman. She needs things you can't give her."

"Like what?"

Hiccup sighed, the cool breath he exhaled having a noticeable effect on Astrid's chest as her nipples pebbled in response. She had to suppress a moan, then decided to hell with it.

"Oh, Hiccup!"

Her best friend turned an interesting shade of white, shock writ across his face as Astrid half-feigned the moan - she didn't have to try hard with him there.

"Uh, bro, you sound really busy. I'll call you later. Say hi to Astrid for me!"

Hiccup stared in horror at his phone as Tuff hung up, utterly dumbfounded.

"You realise for your one joke, Tuffnut will now never be convinced otherwise that we're sleeping together?"

If Astrid had her way, Tuff wouldn't need convincing because they _would_ be.

"All I did was this."

Astrid placed a hand on his jaw, letting out a soft gasp close to his face. His hips shifted - Astrid would bank on him wanting nothing more than to move the obstacles over his lap and bury himself inside her in that moment. But he didn't. Didn't even move.

"Astrid, stop it."

"Why?"

He looked up at her eyes, holding her gaze.

"Because... I asked you to."

Astrid let her hand fall, leaning back from his face.

"Ok."

His breathing evened out.

"Thank you."

When Hiccup did eventually leave, Astrid had a terrible notion that he wouldn't come back. That she had pushed him too far at last. Astrid dwelled on those thoughts for a while.

Was it really worth their friendship?

He didn't answer her calls, her messages. Astrid debated going to see him, but if he was ignoring her she wasn't giving Hiccup the satisfaction of doing it to her face.

Gods, she missed him though.

Finally, a couple of weeks later, Hiccup _finally_ called her back.

"I realise I've been AWOL, I'm so sorry! My mom came back into the country and then there was some drama with my dad and then my phone broke and it's just been absolute chaos!"

She was so relieved to hear his voice that Astrid forgot to be irritated with him.

"How did you break your phone?"

"Work. Viggo knocked me and it fell into some of that weird watery paint we use. Fried the circuit board. I think. Took me two days to get my contract providers to believe someone with the name Hiccup Haddock wasn't a hoax, then to get my number back and the ones stored on my sim card. I would have come to see you but then dad got arrested and oh it's all been so mad. And I'm sorry, did I mention?"

Astrid couldn't help laughing at his unfortunate series of mishaps, just feeling lighter to hear from him again.

"Your dad got arrested?"

"It's such a long story. Do you forgive me for my absence?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm. What if we order pizza and drink too much tea? My treat?"

"Will you tell me about the chaos?"

"Of course."

"Alright. When are you free?"

"Mom leaves tomorrow, I'll come over after I've dropped her at the airport? Say five-ish?"

"See you then Hiccup."

"Yeah. Bye Astrid."

The call cut off and Astrid found herself staring at her phone for several minutes. She resolved to try and not make Hiccup uncomfortable again - that was too close. Well, beyond her usual being naked and maybe sneaking herself a cuddle. He was surprisingly cuddly. Their friendship was too important.

His usual flush as Astrid answered the door naked was gone, but that could just be because he was steadfastly looking at her face. He had a supermarket bag in hand and when Astrid hugged him, Hiccup didn't hesitate to hug her back. Astrid inhaled his scent hungrily, leather jacket and paint and fresh air.

"Missed you you big idiot."

"Missed you too Astrid."

Astrid could not fail to notice Hiccup was wearing new jeans. New, obscenely _tight_ jeans. Hiccup struggled to find anything that fit him that wasn't 'slim fit', so Astrid was often teased by the tight material cupping his surprisingly pert ass. Perhaps his mother had taken him shopping - Valka was only in the country four or five times a year, and only to see her son. The rest of the time she was off saving animals and fighting environmental issues.

"I brought your favourite stuff as an extra apology."

"You didn't have to but I won't say no."

Hiccup smiled, dopey and gap-toothed and beautiful. Astrid's heart fluttered in her chest.

"So, you can tell me all about the last two weeks but first, why did your dad get arrested?"

Hiccup sat on her sofa, immediately pulling off his t-shirt and stretching to ease a knot in his neck.

"Got drunk and punched a hotel attendant hard enough to crack his cheek when mom said he wasn't to know her room number. Four years they've been divorced, and dad is still pulling this shit."

"Gods. Guessing that isn't going away?"

"Nope. I went to visit him in jail - they had to _custom make_ his inmate clothes. Told him until he sorts himself out I want nothing to do with him. I'm done excusing his drinking."

Astrid immediately went to hug him, for once ignoring anything that wasn't offering comfort to her friend. Hiccup returned the contact, arms around her regardless of where they touched as the two embraced. That didn't mean Astrid could fail to notice the way they brushed over the dips of her waist and raised goosebumps on her warm skin. Hiccup's wrist skittered along the side of her breast, and for half a second Astrid expected Hiccup to finally touch her.

No such luck.

"So, onto cheerier topics. How was seeing your mom?"

"Uh, yeah. It was good. Hate saying goodbye though... I know she's doing good work, just wish I saw her more."

"You could always go with her."

The prospect of losing him crushed Astrid, but if it made him happy she would deal.

"I've thought about it, I really have."

"What's stopping you?"

Hiccup shrugged, gnawing on his lower lip.

"Not sure I can just up and leave my life."

"That's fair. So... did you get the same phone again or a newer model?"

"Technically _I_ didn't get either. Viggo insisted on replacing it, and no matter how much I argued he turned up next day with a new model of my phone. Basically the same but better camera."

He held it up, with a new case on and the background screen a cheesy picture of he and his mother together pulling faces. Hiccup looked exceptionally _happy_ with Valka, he adored his mother.

"Sweet. So... movie?"

"Sure. You pick."

Astrid had to wonder if Hiccup said that to enjoy the sight of her bending over to put a movie on, but she did it anyway. He looked at her oddly when she sat back down, strangely enough that she asked.

"What?"

"You haven't sat that far away from me in months... are you mad at me?"

"No? Just waiting for you to order pizza before you deserve cuddling."

Hiccup chuckled, opening the delivery app on his phone and perusing the pizza places listed until he found their usual, then frowned.

"Sup?"

"They are closed. Better find somewhere else."

Astrid nodded, digging in the bag Hiccup had bought and finding a multitude of delicious treats. She picked out some mini chocolate caramels, occasionally tossing the wrappers at Hiccup while he scrolled. Sucking melted chocolate from her fingers, she noticed Hiccup shifting and tugging at the waistband on his jeans strangely.

"What's up?"

Holding up a finger to hold her thought for a minute, Hiccup finished their order before answering.

"New jeans."

It was too perfect an opportunity to miss.

"If they are too tight, you can take them off. I don't mind."

"I-I'm not going to strip naked... or almost naked in your house."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm not going to be mad at you for doing exactly the same thing I am, am I?"

She knew full well Hiccup didn't want her seeing he was hard, which had probably gone some way to his jeans being too tight.

"Uhh."

"Hiccup, I've seen you in shorts. I know what your legs look like."

"I guess. Turn around? In case my boxers get pulled down. I have limits."

Astrid couldn't help but turn over and wait in a provocative position, ass in the air and thighs just apart enough to offer Hiccup a view he was probably trying to ignore. He grunted as he peeled off the tight jeans, though Astrid preferred to imagine he was grunting as he squeezed his swollen cock.

Personally, she wondered how Hiccup thought it stealthy to have a cushion over his lap when in only boxers, but Astrid didn't comment.

"You ordered pizza?"

"Yeah?"

"Good."

Astrid wasted no time and placed herself astride his lap, soaking in his warm skin. She knew she was meant to be behaving, but Hiccup had brought up her proximity or lack of - he wanted her close. Astrid wouldn't deny him.

"Do you need that cushion? It's kinda digging into me."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"I uh... well the thing is-"

"I'm taking that as a no."

Hiccup tried to fight it, but Astrid managed to remove the cushion and felt his clothed erection press against her. He whimpered sadly, eyes downcast and obviously upset with himself.

"Hey, look at me?"

With some effort, Hiccup pulled his eyes up to hers.

"It's kind of a compliment. Means I'm not hideous. Just... relax."

He looked so guilty she wanted to kiss him into smiles. Instead, Astrid wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug, his face pressed to the flat plane above her breast, combing fingers through his hair comfortingly.

Hiccup hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist, a rather innocent touch but Astrid was still unable to stop herself reacting to his touch on bare skin. With only his boxers between them, her growing arousal would be felt by him as she dampened the thin cotton. Hiccups cock twitched against her and Astrid shifted subtly, continuing to soothe her fingers through his hair until Hiccups cock was actually between her thighs, a thick hot line against her slit. Her reasoning to herself was at least nothing was digging into her ass.

As he sat up, Hiccup placed his hand back on the sofa, leaving a cold spot where his warm touch had been. He tried to shift himself a little, unknowing until Astrid reacted that his cock would rub at her clit.

The moan surprised her in a way - Astrid didn't expect it to feel _so_ good. The anticipation had built for so long Astrid was hypersensitive, body responding to the first proper contact even if it was accidental. Sort of.

Hiccup didn't know what to do, face going pink with embarrassment but Astrid felt him twitch against her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't- I mean..."

Astrid was getting hotter, even she could tell his boxers were wet. Hiccup couldn't possibly miss it. He looked up at her with panicked eyes, obviously searching for some kind of explanation as he trailed off while Astrid soaked the thin cotton of his shorts.

"Astrid?"

Her nails sank into the back of his neck as Astrid fought not to move, to press into him for more of the sensations he inspired in her. She couldn't speak; not without begging Hiccup to do things to her that would definitely alter their friendship. Hiccup stilled, then placed a hand beneath her jaw. He was shaking.

"Tell me this is ok?"

Rather than answer, Astrid curled her fingers around his and pulled his hand away from her neck. Hiccup began to visibly panic, but Astrid guided his hand down and placed it on her breast. His hand didn't move, so Astrid whispered to reinforce the message.

"It's ok."

Not two seconds later, Hiccup's mouth was on hers. Gods, Astrid just about combusted when Hiccup kissed her. His hand tightened on her breast, squeezing roughly at the flesh and it sent fresh waves of heat rolling through Astrid. She rutted against his cock for relief, moaning against his mouth as the hot firmness rubbed her clit.

Hiccup eventually pulled away, making Astrid realise how badly she needed to breathe as her head was spinning. There was a flicker of doubt in his face.

"A-are you sure this is ok?"

Astrid reached for his hand on her breast, pushing it down between her thighs to feel how very much ok she was with him touching her.

"You tell me."

The air around her was cold for a few heartbeats, Hiccup bodily moving her from his lap and she momentarily worried he was pulling away. Then his hot chest was against hers, hungry mouth claiming Astrid's again. She bit at his lip and buried her hands in his messy hair, thrilling in the fact Hiccup had finally made a move.

His clothed cock pressed between her thighs, the cotton soft and wet with her arousal as it dragged across her clit. Astrid moaned into his mouth, bucking her hips up in to his and Hiccup gasped against her lips.

 _"Astrid..."_

He murmured her name against her neck, and Astrid sent out some kind of perverse prayer. It was answered; Hiccup bit her. Teeth sank into her skin as Hiccup sucked a deep bruise into the base of her throat. Marking her. When he let go with a wet pop, Astrid grabbed his hair and hauled his mouth back to hers. She wasn't done enjoying his lips yet. Hiccup nipped at her lower lip and tasted the inside of her mouth, growling when she gripped at his back roughly.

Thankful Hiccup was fairly light and agreeable, Astrid successfully switched them around and reached for his waistband. Hiccup whimpered again when she freed his cock, ravenously taking in the sight of his thick shaft and the sticky precum leaking steadily from his tip. Saliva pooled in her mouth; never had Astrid wanted to go down on a guy as much as she did Hiccup.

His response to Astrid wrapping her mouth around the sensitive tip was a full-body spasm, a primal growl and something Astrid thought might have been her name. Tasting his musky flavour, Astrid hummed in pleasure before letting him slip from her mouth.

"C'mere, get up on your knees."

Hiccup scrambled to comply, watching Astrid shift to get his cock in her mouth again and while he was obviously curious about the position change but not enough to stop her. Knowing the poor man had been hard and unsatisfied for probably an hour now, not including all the times before, Astrid wasn't surprised to find him showing signs of getting close to coming.

She pulled her mouth off and continued stroking him, gratified when Hiccup came over her chest a minute later. The hot liquid striped over her breasts, satisfying one of Astrid's many sexual fantasies that had been hiding away until Hiccup was ready to be part of them.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

Hiccup fell back against the other end of the sofa, wide eyed and panting but still able to crack a joke. Astrid ran her fingers through the mess, bringing some to her lips and licking it off. Hiccup watched, stunned.

"You know, it's not bad. Try it."

Astrid held out a small amount on her finger, watching Hiccup panic.

"W-why?"

"Because that's what my mouth tastes like. So get used to it."

Hiccup let her feed him a small amount of his own ejaculate, grimacing on instinct but his face cleared.

"See? Not bad. You've just been conditioned to think anything like that is too 'gay' but come on, every straight guy in the does not refuse to kiss their girlfriend after a blowjob. It's no different."

"Hmm. I guess you have a point. Still can't say it does much for me."

Astrid smirked, stretching herself up toward him with her come-covered breasts close to his face.

"You don't think it's hot that I let you come all over my boobs? That I like it? That you're _all_ over me?"

Hiccup's breathing quickened, pupils dilating. She'd got him.

"I uh..."

"Thought so."

Astrid dropped a hand down, stroking her fingers along his inner thigh and watched his soft cock twitch. She could wait... she just wanted to touch him. Astrid peppered kisses up along the flat stomach and slightly prominent ribs, his slender chest and narrow shoulders. Hiccup sighed in pleasure, humming when Astrid caught his lips at last.

"I think you're beautiful."

Hiccup blushed, still shy after Astrid had his cock in her mouth.

"I think you're mad. And beautiful."

Astrid knelt over his thighs, guiding his hand between her thighs again.

" _You_ did that Hiccup. I'm all wet for you."

His fingers probed at her gently, stroking at her clit and Astrid moaned, grabbed his shoulders for stability and let Hiccup touch her. He looked so rapturous as he did so, as though he couldn't believe Astrid was there with him, responding to _his_ touch. Astrid felt her arousal run over his fingers, her climax climbing up several notches as Hiccup pushed his fingers inside her, crooking them to nudge at the hot spot inside her.

"H-Hiccup!"

His name fell from her lips as Astrid came, squeezing around his fingers inside her as she soaked his hand. He carefully slipped his fingers free of her, smirking Astrid whimpered as he licked her from his fingers.

"Your turn."

Hiccup touched his fingers to her lips and Astrid wasted no time, licking her own taste from Hiccup's skin as he groaned.

"That... that's ridiculously hot."

"Mmm, I like it too."

Astrid scooped up a little more of his come drying on her chest, offering it to Hiccup and this time he took it. It _was_ hot, and Astrid was pleased to already see he wasn't against anything vaguely adventurous. They were going to have some real fun.

Looking down, Astrid saw Hiccup was hard again and felt a fresh surge of arousal. She needed him in her.

"You ever had unprotected sex?"

"Not since my last check up. Why?"

"So I don't need to go get a condom."

Hiccup barely had a minute to process before Astrid was grasping his cock, guiding him inside her and _gods_ did he feel good. Her ass came flush to his thighs before Astrid stopped, shuddering at the fullness.

"A-Astrid!"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't expect this when I came over."

Smirking, Astrid squeezed her muscles around him and enjoyed Hiccup's whine. She was quite happy to have Hiccup inside her at last.

"I didn't expect it. I did hope though."

"R-really?"

"Mhmm. Wanted you for so long."

Astrid rocked herself on his cock, moaning softly as Hiccup finally snapped out of his reverie and became more active. His hands became hot pressure on her hips, holding Astrid, guiding her on his shaft. Then Hiccup gripped her ass and lifted her more powerfully, letting her drop back down his cock.

"Gods Hiccup, **more."**

The bastard _stopped,_ twisted them until Astrid was beneath him, pushed her thighs wider apart and stared down at her hungrily.

"How long?"

"How long what? Fuck me!"

Hiccup grabbed her hips and held Astrid still, so she had no leverage to push back on his cock.

"How long have you been teasing me? Is that why you can't keep your clothes on?"

"N-no. Just a pleasant side effect."

His hand travelled up her stomach, pinching harshly at a nipple and Astrid thrashed at the sudden, painfully exquisite pleasure that raced through her from his rough touch.

"F-fuck!"

Her voice kept catching on moans as Hiccup made little thrusts, not enough to make either of them come but plenty to keep Astrid on the edge of sanity.

"Why didn't you just make a move on me?"

Hiccup leant down and bit her again after he asked, delaying her response as she trembled with pleasure.

"Had to be you. Knew you wanted it, but knew you were nervous."

He slowed, stilled even.

"Never thought you would want... _all this."_

Hiccup gestured at himself, watching as Astrid reached for his hands and pulled herself upright. She placed a hand on his face, fixing him with a deep stare so he couldn't doubt her.

"I've never wanted anyone _more."_

He leant down, kissed her soundly and Astrid smiled up at him when they separated. Wriggling her hips, Astrid tried to encourage Hiccup to get back to the good stuff.

"Lie back."

Astrid complied, watching as Hiccup leant over and braced one hand on the sofa, the other on her hip and wedging his own hips firmly between her spread thighs. The first thrust took Astrid's breath away, the second tearing a hungry moan from her throat. Hiccup watched her every response, drinking in her moans, observing the way her limbs tremored. He guided her legs up around his waist, shifting the angle of his thrusts.

"Gods Hiccup, harder!"

Dignity didn't have a place - Astrid was too busy thrilling in the fact Hiccup was fucking her and it was utterly fantastic. Hiccup complied, the force behind each thrust increasing and Astrid quaked as he filled her again and again. He reached up and tugged at her nipple again, making Astrid arch her back in an attempt to chase the feeling as she moaned aloud.

Her neighbours probably hated her.

Astrid didn't care.

"G-gonna make me come Hiccup!"

He growled, pinched her nipple again before his hand not braced on the sofa dipped between her thighs, rubbing at her clit and Astrid could take no more. Body coiling tight, lightning shot along every nerve as she came on Hiccup's cock with a primal cry, quaking all over beneath him. Hiccup kept going, carrying her through the climax with shallow thrusts and slow strokes over her clit.

When Astrid fell back, limp and sweaty but beaming, Hiccup pulled out. Astrid watched as he reached down and stroked his cock, her come the lubricant shining on his shaft. It didn't take him long to spurt across her belly, white and thick and **hot** as fuck.

"You were right" Hiccup gasped, panting and grinning "I do like it."

"Mmm" Astrid dragged a finger through the puddle on her belly "could have worked that out."

She popped the finger in her mouth, enjoying his taste again. Hiccup leant over, kissed her softly and smiled when she returned it.

The knock at the door surprised them both. Twisting to look at her front door, Astrid contemplated it.

"Oh yeah. We ordered pizza."

Hiccup looked at his watch.

"Yeah, like two hours ago!"

"Huh. Bit late, but at least they didn't interrupt us."

Swinging her slightly shaky legs off the sofa, Astrid got up to answer the door.

"Astrid!"

Assuming Hiccup was going to say she was naked, Astrid didn't care and opened the door. Only the stunned look on the pizza woman's face made her realise - her naked body was covered in Hiccup's come.

"You're late. I've already had my treat now."

The woman, probably about fourty, just held out the boxes and plastic bag, then turned and ran. Shrugging, Astrid turned and kicked the door closed behind her. Hiccup was staring at her in something between horror and amusement as he took the food from her.

"Can't believe you answered the door like that."

"Eh. Neither could she. Her fault for being late."

-HTTYD- **  
**

 **Had to rename this since Natural had become a story title since I first wrote this. Still, close enough.**


End file.
